custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Loonette and Molly's Life (SuperMalechi's Version)
A Yellow Dino's Life is a Custom Disney movie and a Custom Barney/TV Show crossover film. It was released in theaters in December 2, 1996. It was later adaptated to the 1998 Disney/Pixar film "A Bug's Life". It was later released on VHS in March 18, 1997. Plot This movies starts with Barney and his friends entering Cast *Barney *Baby Bop *BJ *Riff *Scooter McNutty *Shawn *Min *Chip *Kathy *Aku Aku *Simba *Slinky Dog *Rex *Yoshi *Birdo *CatDog *Timon *Pumbaa *Eric (voiced by his text-to-speech voice of the same name) *Brian (voiced by his text-to-speech voice of the same name) *King Bowser Koopa *Dr. Cortex *Uka Uka *Pain Eric's Pet-Dog Songs #Let's Play Together #BJ's Song # # # # #Happy Dancin' - performed by Baby Bop # # # # # # # #I Love You Trivia *Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 2-3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *BJ has his Season 3 voice and Late 1995/1996-1997 costume. *Riff has his Season 2-present and Late 1993-2008 costume. *Bob West would voice Barney since it was a Season 3 Barney movie film. *The Barney costume used in this movie was also seen in "Once Upon a Time!". *The Barney voice used in this movie was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Baby Bop costume used in this movie was also seen in "Camp Wannarunnaround". *The Bahy Bop voice used in this movie was also heard on "Once Upon a Time" *The BJ costume used in this movie was also seen in "Fun & Games". *The BJ voice used in this movie was also heard in "Up We Go!". *The Riff costume and voice used in this movie were also seen and heard in "Pistachos" *During the song "Five Little Butterflies", the Season 2 1993-1994 Baby Bop costume from "Having Tens of Fun!" in the real version is used. *The kind of Baby Bop's shoes that Baby Bop wears used in this home video are called the "Great Pink Sandals". *The Randy Newman's musical arrangements used in this movie were from "A Bug's Life". *The end credit music is the same from "A Bug's Life" *The Barney's house set from "Come on Over To Barney's House", "Dino-Dancin Tunes" and "Barney's Pajama Party!". *This movie was aired on the Disney channel and Playhouse Disney. *When this film was released by Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection on VHS on March 18th 1997, it was closed-captioned by Captions Inc. Los Angeles. *When this film was re-released by Nickelodeon and Paramount Home Video on VHS on October 22, 2001, it was closed-captioned by Media Access Group at WGBH. *One of the times Barney isn't seen coming to life, instead, he and BJ are going up to the treehouse. *During a scene which there is a red alert, the music of the same name from "A Bug's Life" is used. *When BJ screams as he sees that his machine is catched to one of the tree's arms, his scream was the same scream from "Trading Places" (when Stephen tries to kiss BJ during "The Sleeping Princess"), except it was pitched down to -1 and mixed with BJ's Season 3 voice. *Another time BJ falls face down, it is when BJ slips on some cans and falls into a giant pile of mud while trying to tell the Animal Gang how come they and he are good friends. *The 2001 film "Jimmy Neutron Boy Genius" has the same running time as this film. *When Chip was caught by a giant claw, his scream is the same as SpongeBob's third scream from "Evil Spatula" (when SpongeBob's spatula breaks), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice. *When Chip yells "HELP!" while getting hooked by the claw, the sound clip was voiced by Spud from "Trix & The Bug" (when Trix chases Spud with the model bug), except it was pitched up to +7 and mixed with Chip's Late 1996-1998 Season 4 voice. *During the scene which Eric was eaten by a Gorgosaurus's kids, the music from "A Bug's Life" (when Hopper is eaten alive by the baby birds with the help of their mother bird) is used. *The color of Baby Bop's happy tap dancing shoes for the song "Happy Dancin" used in this home video are black and white, which the white of the happy tap dancing shoes covered her ankles, and the black parts of the happy tap dancing shoes covered his toes, feet, and soals of her feet. *SuperMalechi will now create a new page called "Barey's School Day Care Day" released on Monday, September 6, 1993 where musical arrangements from "May I Help You?" are used, and the first appearances of the shorter and new Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff costumes including the Baby Bop costume and voice from "Falling for Autumn", the BJ and voice from "Barney Live! In New York City", and the Riff costume and voice from "Welcome, Cousin Riff" are used. Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive taken from the Late 1993 Season 2 home video, "Barney's School Day Care Day" released on Monday, September 6, 1993 Transcript, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript *(Barney comes to life) *Barney: Whoa! *Kids: Barney! *Barney: Hi there! *(BJ's whistle is heard) *Shawn: Who was that?! *Tina: *Tosha: *Michael: *Barney: I wonder *(Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff arrive at the school playground) *BJ: Hi everybody! *Baby Bop: Hi! *Riff: Hi guys! *Barney & Kids: *Barney: Look everybody! It's the shorter and new Baby Bop, BJ, and Riff. Hi there! *BJ: We've been glad to see you! *Kids: Hi! *Baby Bop: And you were right! *BJ: I agree. *Riff: Yeah. *Barney: Baby Bop, BJ, Riff, you looked something new today. *Baby Bop: We sure are, Barney. *BJ: And we are not the taller like you anymore because we used out size changer to make ourselves shorter. *Riff: And Baby Bop's, BJ's, and my voice's went up to 3 using our voice changers. *Baby Bop: And Now we got the +3 high-pitched instead of the low pitched one, *Barney: And you look even better because you are shorter. Barney's first appearance of his Season 2 voice and Late 1992-1993 costume Transcript taken from the Late 1992 Season 1 home video, "Barney's Afterschool Activities" released on Tuesday, September 1, 1992, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this transcript *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: *Rupert: *Barney's voice on the Barney doll: I did. No, over here! *Adam: I wonder *Luci: surprise *(Suddenly, ) *Kids: *Barney: *Kids: *Barney: *Derek: Barney, you looked *Barney: That's right, Derek. I'm not low pitched anymore because , pitched instead of , and my voice went up to , which it was Pitch , and Also I looked including my head got my eyes got my nose got , my mouth got , my eight green spots on my back were three got , my tail got , my arms got my hands got my green tummy got my knees got my legs got and my feet got . And Now I am * Quotes Quotes 1 * * Quotes 2 Quotes 3 Quotes 4 *Eric: (after Barney and his friends walk out of the crashed car. As they go down the stairs to the bottom of the building road, BJ stops in front of Eric) So, kid? You remember me? You are losers to serve us. *BJ: You were wrong Eric! (Inhales deeply) We heroes are not meant to serve troublemakers! *Barney: Eric, the troublemakers cannot be served by heroes like us. BJ is right. *BJ: We heroes don't serve troublemakers! *Eric: I don't even care! (walks down the stairs and to his gang) Kidnap his sister so we can use rockets to send her out! *BJ: (using a swing rope) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! (Reaches the bottom) You can't do this to Sissy! She won't like that! *Eric: Who cares?! (He and his friends grab Baby Bop by her arms and take her away) *BJ: Get back here! *Baby Bop: Noooooooooo!! Quotes 5 *BJ: Eric, you are gonna get sent out! *Eric: I will bring more of my friends and be back next hour! *BJ: Not at all! (points at a Gorgosaurus) A Gorgosaurus! What is gonna do with ya?! *Eric: (disgusted) Eat me up with its babies? *BJ: Yep! *Eric: (the Gorgosaurus faces up to him) Is it a fake one? Hello! (The Gorgosaurus roars) Aaaaaah! BJ was right! I better run or I will get eaten! (tries to run, but the Gorgosaurus catches him to his shorts) AAAAAAAGH, AAAAAAAAAAAAHH! NO, NOOOOOOO! *Barney: Way a go BJ (gives BJ a high five) *BJ: Thanks! (hugs Barney) *Barney: You're welcome, BJ. *Eric: (as the Gorgosaurus is pulling him onto its patch of its young dinos) HELP HELP HELP HELP! OOOOHH NOOOOO!! OH NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOHH!!!! (As we close to one young Gorgosaurus's mouth, which is about to eat the evil kid, we fade to black) *(we fade back to the living room of Barney's house) *Barney: Thank you BJ for saving Baby Bop from Eric and his friends. Here's a special reward. It's a cherry slush ice. *BJ: Thanks, Barney, Release Dates * Previews 1997 WDMC Release Opening #1991-1997 Green FBI Warning Screens #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #Hercules theatrical teaser trailer - coming to theaters June 1997 #Coming to Video Bumper #Fun and Fancy Free VHS trailer - Coming to video July 1997 #101 Dalmations Live-Action VHS trailer - Coming to Video April 15th 1997 #The Wonder Pets' All-New direct-to-video film event: The Wonder Pets At Alantis Behind the Scenes sneek preview (Part 1) - coming to video July 22, 1997 #On ABC bumper #101 Dalmations (animated series) and Recess preview #Feature Presentation logo (1991-1999, Beau Weaver variant) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Green Format Screen #THX logo #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990) #Stsrt of film Closing 2001 Nickelodeon/Paramont rarity 2002 WDMC Re-release Opening #2000-2003 Navy Blue FBI Warning Screens #Walt Disney Home Entertainment logo #The Walt Disney Company Intro (1997) #Join Us for a Special Preview from Walt Disney Pictures Bumper #The Wonder Pets 2: Ming Ming's Grand Adventure! Theatrical Trailer #Coming to Video & DVD Bumper #Tarzan & Jane trailer #The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh Special Edition trailer #Rolie Polie Olie The Great Devender of Fun trailer #Mickey's House of Villians trailer #From Disney Interactive Bumper #The Wonder Pets CD-Rom preview #Stay tuned after our feature for the the music video "We Must Fight Back" and the special bonus program: The making of A Yellow Dino's Life logo #Feature Presentation logo (Playhouse Disney variation, with Beau Weaver's voiceover from the 2000 Feature Presntstion logo) #Walt Disney Masterpiece Collection logo #Navy Blue Format Screen #Walt Disney Pictures logo (1989-2006) #Start of Film Barney Says Segment from the SuperMalechi's version of the 1993 Season 2 "Having Tens of Fun!" Transcript, and this Barney Says Segment for the SuperMalechi's version is the longest one, and SuperMalechi will add more words for this, and SuperMalechi will add more words about Kathy, Min, and Tosha playing hopscotch, and Michael with his soccer clothes on, and his soccer ball, and SuperMalechi will add more words for (we see a picture of Michael with his soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his , and his , his soccer shorts goes on his his , and his , his soccer socks goes on his , his , and his , and his soccer shoes goes on his , and his , and soccer ball greeting Kathy, Min, and Tosha) *(we fade to two child girl kids playing hopstotch. One has a voice silimar to Kim's and the other's voice silimar to Keesha's Season 4 voice) *Two Child Girl Kids: Hey everybody, it's time for Barney says! *(we see the Season 2 title card saying "Barney Says", and ) *Barney: *(starts the segment, and we a picture of Kathy, Min, and Tosha play hopscotch while singing "One Two Buckle My Shoe") *Barney: It all started when Kathy, Min and Tosha played hopstotch singing One Two Buckle My Shoe. *(we see a picture of Michael with his soccer clothes including his soccer shirt goes on his , and his , his soccer shorts goes on his his , and his , his soccer socks goes on his , his , and his , and his soccer shoes goes on his , and his , and soccer ball greeting Kathy, Min, and Tosha) *Barney: Then Michael arrived in his soccer clothes and Tosha knew that she liked his uniform *